Wade Wilson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Deadpool | Aliases = Merc with a Mouth, Wade T. Wilson; formerly Chiyonosake ("the Wolf of the Rice Wine"), Rhodes, Corpus, Lopez, Hobgoblin, Thom Cruz, Peter Parker, many others | Distinguish1 = Deadpool | Distinguish2 = Wade Wilson | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Agency X, formerly operative of S.H.I.E.L.D.; Six Pack, One World Church, DP Inc., Weapon X, Heroes for Hire, Secret Defenders, Frightful Four, Team Deadpool, Landau, Luckman & Lake, Department K, U.S. Army; former employee of Tolliver, Kingpin, Taskmaster, presumably others, Great Lakes Initiative reserve member. | Relatives = Unidentified parents, Gretchen (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Commonly wears a mask as his skin is horribly scarred | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Mercenary; former enforcer, government operative, sumo wrestler, soldier, assassin, others | Education = | Origin = Mercenary mutated by experimentation | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants Vol 1 #98 | HistoryText = After his mother died from cancer, his father was killed by a drunken friend and he was kicked out of the Army Special Forces, Wade joined Project X. Cable & Deadpool #39 Little is known of Wilson’s subsequent mercenary activities. At one point he was active in Tangier, Morocco, where he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship soured, he traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crimelord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. Wilson spent three years as a wrestler under the Oyakata’s tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata’s murder, Wilson refused to complete his assignment, allegedly the first time he had ever done so, and relocated to the United States. In America, Wilson met and fell in love with teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle (Copycat), with whom he shared dreams of a better life. Wilson was subsequently hired by Middle Eastern interests to assassinate a blind British government operative named Althea, also known as Blind Al, but upon arrival at the Zaire base where she was stationed, he killed everyone except for Al who had fled. Wilson’s employers sought vengeance for his failure by targeting Vanessa, who was rescued by Zoe Culloden, an employee of the interdimensional firm Landau, Luckman, Lake, and LeQuare. Culloden was keeping Wilson under surveillance, believing he was destined to play a vital part in a potential threat to the world. Learning that he had contracted cancer, Wilson broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a terminally ill man He even gave up his chemo treatments, not wishing to prolong things. In Canada, he was offered hope in the form of Department K, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. Wilson became a test subject in Department K’s branch of the joint U.S./Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X Program; his cancer was temporarily arrested via the implantation of a healing factor derived from another Department K agent, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. Wilson was active in a covert field unit alongside the near-invulnerable Sluggo and the cyborgs Kane and Slayback. Vanessa herself was later affiliated with the team after having manifested mutant shapeshifting abilities, calling herself Copycat. During one mission, Wilson killed his teammate Slayback. As a result, he was rejected from the Weapon X Program and sent to the Hospice, allegedly a government facility where failed superhuman operatives were treated. However, unknown to the Canadian government, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax (known then as The Attendant), with the patients placing bets in a "deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. Killebrew subjected Wilson to various torturous experiments for his own deranged satisfaction. In due course, Wilson formed a romantic relationship with the cosmic entity Death, who regarded him as a kindred spirit. Wilson started trying to kill himself, to join Death - going so far as to start taunting Ajax by saying his real name (Francis) over and over, which earned him the respect of his fellow Hospice patients. Then Ajax, angered by Wilson’s taunts, lobotomized Worm, the closest thing Wilson had to a friend. At Death’s prompting, Wilson killed him to end his suffering. However, under Killebrew’s rules any patient who killed another was to be executed; Ajax subsequently tore out Wilson’s heart and left him for dead, but Wilson’s thirst for vengeance was so strong that it jumpstarted his healing factor, regenerating his heart, although not curing his scarred body. Wilson then escaped the now-empty room and attacked the guards, making his way to Ajax. Wilson shot him in the chest with two automatic rifles, leaving him for dead. Taking the name Deadpool, escaped from the Hospice with his fellow patients. in Deadpool - The Circle Chase #04]] Following his escape, Deadpool served for a time as an enforcer alongside the surgically altered criminal Hammerhead. He soon returned to his freelance mercenary activities, donning a costume in keeping with his new identity. At some point during his mercenary career he was employed as an assassin by Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime. He also clashed with Wolverine, at that time a spy for the Canadian government. Also, at some point during these years, Deadpool caught up with Blind Al and kept her a prisoner in his home. Al’s attempts to escape only resulted in death for those whose help she sought, leaving her no choice but to resign herself to captivity. Some years after escaping the Hospice, Deadpool, perhaps seeking compensation for the injuries inflicted upon him by Killebrew, returned to the Canadian government and was treated by Doctor Walter Langkowski, the bestial Sasquatch of Canada’s super-team Alpha Flight. He also acquired a teleporter around this time. Deadpool soon found government work unsuited to his temperament, and he abandoned this endeavor. Hired by the criminal genius known as the Wizard, Deadpool at first went to the wrong address and received a job impersonating the criminal Hobgoblin. When again contacted by the Wizard, he joined with fellow criminals the Taskmaster and the Constrictor (Frank Schlichting) in a short-lived version of the Frightful Four. When this plan also failed, Deadpool sought to reclaim his position as the Kingpin’s assassin, only to be challenged by fellow assassin Bullseye. Deadpool began frequenting the mercenary hangout called the Hellhouse, where the diminutive Patch issued assignments. There he clashed with T-Ray, a voodoo-sorcerer a sorcerer and assassin to whom he took an immediate dislike. He subsequently found employment with the time-traveling arms merchant Tolliver, in whose service he was reunited with Sluggo and Copycat. Unbeknownst to Deadpool, Tolliver subsequently sent Copycat to impersonate another mutant mercenary, Domino. Deadpool also recruited a man named Weasel to act as his weapon supplier, and the two became fast fast friends, despite numerous acts of violence against him. After some time in Tolliver’s service, Deadpool was sent to kill Cable, the mutant soldier from the future who was in fact Tolliver’s father and in whose company Copycat was impersonating Domino. However, Deadpool met defeat at the hands of Cable and his new charges, the young mutants in training known as the New Mutants. When Cable reorganized the New Mutants as X-Force, Tolliver was seemingly slain in battle with them, setting off a search by his various mercenaries for the advanced technology he had left behind. Deadpool’s participation in the search was interrupted by the surprising interference of Slayback, who had cybernetically reconstituted himself after being slain by Deadpool and was eager for revenge. In the course of the ensuing battle, Copycat was gravely injured, and Deadpool sacrificed part of his healing ability to save her life. Deadpool subsequently helped X-Force member Siryn against the unstoppable Juggernaut and her uncle, Black Tom Cassidy, who had forced Killebrew into their service. Deadpool developed a strong attachment to Siryn, who only partially returned his feelings. Unsure of his worthiness, Deadpool sought out Copycat, only to find she was now dating Kane. Deadpool fought both Kane and Wolverine, who had been sent to check on Kane by a mutual friend. Deadpool was subsequently abducted by information brokers seeking a cure for the Legacy Virus but was rescued by Wolverine and the mutant mercenary Maverick. Soon afterward, Deadpool was approached by Zoe Culloden of the rechristened Landau, Luckman and Lake who believed he was destined to be the Mithras, one who would help usher in a golden age for Earth. Skeptical, Deadpool turned her away, only to be hit with a string of personal failures. These included the alienation of Weasel and Blind Al (whom had been meeting, against Deadpool’s instructions), a defeat at the hands of T-Ray and loss of good grace at Hellhouse. He also met up with Bullseye to do a pro-bono job in Greece, where the assassin told him that he was losing his edge - as shown by the fact he only wounded the people he was supposed to be killing. Deadpool disputed the fact, even going as far as to accuse the now-dead guards of moving the castle he was supposed to blow up with a sheep-rocket, when he hit the tower instead. Bullseye told Deadpool that he wouldn’t kill him for one reason - he makes him laugh. It was revealed that they have worked together before, in the army - where Bullseye nearly lost his pinky toe because they were laughing so much on a mission. Hoping to turn over a new leaf, he found that killing was not so easily left behind when, at the behest of the ghosts of his fellow former Weapon X inmates, he killed Ajax. The former Attendant had been tracing down and killing them all, one by one, mainly wanting to kill Deadpool. This was possible partly due to the help of Dr Killbrew, who lost his life to Ajax. Before he was remotely-kidnapped by his teleportation belt and Ajax, he told Blind Al that she was now free. After being employed by L, L & Lake, he was hired to be part of a Heroes For Hire mission. Much to the annoyance of Colleen, Misty Knight, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. When he found that he would have to climb a mountain to their castle destination - and that HFH lacked a flier - he decided to teleport up instead. He was at a loss for words when he was seen as soon as he appeared at the top. The essence of suprise lost, the HFH attacked, finding an itteration of Wild Pack waiting for them. After the rest of Heroes For Hire were defeated, Deadpool decided to teleport to safety. A while later, Deadpool located and freed Misty and Colleen from the room they were being held in by Madcap, including bringing their weapons to them. When asked where he conceled them, he replied with "Do you reeeeally want to know? It involves an awful lot of lubircant.". Deadpool and the girls met up with Luke Cage who, when they located their mark, turned out to be working to an alternate agenda. Claiming he could smell a traitor when he saw one, Deadpool opened fire. Cage managed to escape minutes later. Deadpool hoped to move forward by accepting Culloden’s offer, only to be dismayed when he learned that his destined role was to kill Tiamat, a potential threat to the arriving “Messiah.” Deadpool instead killed the Messiah when he learned that it brought not true peace but mindless bliss instead. The Genesis Coalition later hired Deadpool to capture Silver Sable - a mission that also threw him into battle against Daredevil, whom was then no longer going by his real identity. He took the fight to the sewers where he was 'convinced' to hand over the information of his mission, for triple his commission. He was also put on retainer, in case he thought about choosing to take a mission against Sable's interests again. Having lost his optimism about bettering himself, Deadpool returned to his mercenary life. Troubled by recent events, he sought the counsel of deranged psychiatrist Doctor Bong, who advised him to work out his difficulties in a fight with Wolverine. The fight indeed cleared Deadpool’s mind, but his psyche was dealt a stunning blow by the resurrection of Mercedes Wilson whom Deadpool still believed to be his wife. T-Ray revealed himself not only as the one responsible for her resurrection, but also as the true Wade Wilson. The revelation did not break Deadpool’s spirit as T-Ray had hoped, for the mercenary still harbored hopes of bettering himself. Swearing vengeance, T-Ray departed with Mercedes Wilson. Later, in the course of an assassination assignment against author Duncan Vess, Deadpool again clashed with Wolverine who had sensed something strange about Vess. The pair found themselves battling Vess’s vengeful kinsmen after the author was revealed to be a werewolf, and they parted on good terms. Weeks later, Deadpool sought medical treatment for Siryn, who had been injured in a mission with X-Force. Allying himself with the mysterious Watchtower group, Deadpool captured Wolverine in exchange for Siryn’s treatment. Siryn was cured, while Wolverine easily outfought his captors. Seeking a new place for himself, Deadpool briefly shared an apartment with fellow mercenaries Titania and the Constrictor. However, Titania proved to be Copycat in disguise, and the apartment was destroyed by the Wizard and the Taskmaster, both seeking revenge on Deadpool. He next established a secret warehouse headquarters and took on a young sidekick who called himself Kid Deadpool, but the youth, also seeking vengeance for Deadpool’s part in his father’s death, blew up the warehouse. Deadpool was then tracked down by the feral mutant Sabretooth and invited to join the new Weapon X Program. Impressed by Weapon X’s upgrade of his healing factor, he agreed to join, but soon found the organization’s methods to be too bloody even for him. After the death of Copycat at the hands of Sabretooth, he confronted the Director, only to have his healing factor reversed to the point where he again lost physical cohesion and died. The lingering effects of Deadpool’s healing factor upgrade resurrected him, leaving him amnesiac. A chance encounter with Weasel restored his memory, and he discovered that four other individuals had laid claim to the Deadpool name. These impostors were aspects of his own personality given form by a device called the Gemini Star, wielded by his nemesis T-Ray who had been hired by the intergalactic villain Thanos, himself enamored of Death and jealous of Deadpool’s relationship with her. T-Ray intended to manifest and extinguish every aspect of Deadpool’s personality, leaving him an empty shell; however Deadpool damaged the Gemini Star, causing his personality fragments to be absorbed into T-Ray, rendering him comatose. With T-Ray out of the way, Deadpool claimed his identity as the true Wade Wilson after all. Following an assignment against the Four Winds crime family, Deadpool gained great status as a mercenary and formed a company called DP, Inc., aided by business partner Sandi Brandenberg. His success was short-lived, however, when the Black Swan, a fellow assassin who had actually slain the Four Winds himself, sought vengeance for Deadpool’s wrongful claim. Both men were believed dead after an explosive confrontation, but the Swan’s telepathic power caused the memories and skills of both himself and Deadpool to merge in the corpse of his underling Nijo. Deadpool’s healing factor resurrected Nijo, who, injured and amnesiac, found his way to Sandi’s apartment. Sandi believed Nijo to be Deadpool and nursed him back to health. The man took the name Alex Hayden and together they started "Agency X", with Hayden dubbed Agent X after the company. Most believed that Hayden was Deadpool with a case of amnesia. In fact, the truth was more complicated, as shown when the Black Swan showed up with a "tabula rasa" Deadpool in tow (who Hayden immediately shot in the head). It was revealed that "Hayden" was really Nijo's corpse, which had been revived and given Deadpool's healing factor by Swan's out of control mental powers (Swan had also received a copy of the healing factor) and whose mind was created from an amalgam of Deadpool and the Swan. Deadpool's own personality was slowly growing back (unwittingly accelerated by Hayden's bullet to his head). In an attempt to regain the parts of his mind he had lost, as well as remove the pieces of their minds he wanted rid of ("You and Wilson have my skills, Mr Hayden. In return, I received a taste for Radiohead and an encyclopedic knowledge of pornographic knock-knock jokes. Yes, I'd like to switch back if possible"), including Nijo's sense of honor, Swan proposed a three-way mind meld. Hayden agreed. However the Swan, being an evil cad, attempted to double cross the other two and kill them as soon as the process was complete, but while he concentrated on Hayden, Deadpool immediately stabbed the Swan in the back. Deadpool, Hayden and Hayden's allies Outlaw and Taskmaster eventually defeated and killed the Swan and had him stuffed so that the healing factor couldn't resurrect him (Hayden would later be shown using the corpse as a surfboard). Shortly after, Deadpool became one of the villains sent to find the so-called Identity Disc possessed by AIM. Deadpool was recently partnered with his former enemy, Cable. The two were involved with a terrorist plot aimed at unleashing the shape-shifting "Façade Virus" upon the world. After both were infected with the virus it was necessary to merge their DNA structure, so now Cable has some of Deadpool's DNA and vice versa. If they didn’t do that, Deadpool would have become a goo and Cable’s techno-organic arm would have taken him over completely. That meant that whenever Cable used his teleporter to "bodyslide", both he and Deadpool teleported together -- sometimes literally (a "bodyslide by one" resulted in them being badly integrated into a single body, forcing a messy separation, which, thanks to the DNA share with Wade, Cable was also able to recover from). As a result of the Façade in his system, Deadpool's skin was temporarily cured of the hideous tumor-scarring. Once Cable shut down all infections of the virus worldwide however, Deadpool was returned to his usual self. The X-Men, including Cable's father Cyclops, then hired Deadpool to put together the pieces of a mini-teleporter that they could use to stop Cable, who had achieved the peak of his powers and was causing worldwide political ructions in attempting to unite the world's populace, without quite knowing what the device was. After Cable then delivered a stark message to the world's leaders - deliberately setting them all against him by threatening to throw all their missiles into the sun - Deadpool and the X-Men mounted an attack on Providence, whereupon Deadpool promptly turned on the X-Men, shooting Wolverine and Bishop to prevent them attacking Cable. Cable then confessed to Deadpool that he'd wanted him to kill him, to show the governments that they could achieve something by working together. Cable was then attacked by the Silver Surfer and burnt out his powers in the ensuing battle. Deadpool saved his life by removing the telepathic and telekinetic parts of his brain with the mini-teleporter. He then set about recovering some non-viral techno-organic matter to replace the damage to Cable’s body, crossing swords with Agent X during seeking help from The Fixer. The aftermath of this, however, left Deadpool unemployable - whereupon Cable began to covertly hire him to run missions for him, without revealing that he was the one doing so. Shortly afterward, Deadpool rescued Cable again, teleporting through several alternate worlds to retrieve him. Cable returned the favor by repairing Deadpool's brain damage before his powers burnt out once more, though his personality and powers remained unchanged. After being hired to assist local resistance in Rumekistan against Flag Smasher, and fighting with Citizen V, Deadpool decided to try and get hired to be a S.H.I.E.L.D.-licensed bounty hunter. His job would be to hunt down super-powered individuals to get them to register with S.H.I.E.L.D. after the Superhuman Registration Act (HR421). He did this by trying to arrest the Great Lakes Champions, only to find they had registered that morning - after being trounced by Squirrel Girl. He was hired, then followed Cable to find where Captain America, whom was on the run from the Act, might be, finding him and the main-force of the Resistance in a warehouse. In the fight that followed, he was successful until Cable showed up. Cable bodyslid Deadpool to the White House, where he spoke to the President whilst Deadpool relieved himself. Upon his return, the President ordered Deadpool to capture Cable. This failed due to Cable’s technology. Whilst trying to fix his somewhat shattered reputation, he kidnapped Taskmaster and forced him to try and win a fight - whilst his own hands and feet were tied. This was to convince four Government higher-ups (also kidnapped) to hire him, after the recent set-back against Cable. Once Deadpool had indeed won the fight, he was informed that they knew how good he is, but he is too immature. After hearing this, Deadpool was dusting Taskmaster off and thanking him for losing on purpose. Taskmaster revealed that he hadn't let Deadpool win, he was just that good that he could win with his hands and feet tied. Taskmaster was then beaten further by Deadpool. Days after this, Deadpool awoke in what he thought was a very large hospital room. He had in fact been shrunk with Pym Particles, to a size where one piece of popcorn made an entire meal. Weasel later revealed that he had obtained the Pym particles and set up Deadpool so that he would take on the Rhino. Which he did. Rhino burst into the room where Deadpool was and proceeded to make him into a key-chain and take him to the Three Strikes Bar, filled with Z-list badguys. After several humiliating events, including being flushed in a toilet, Deadpool managed to beat up each and every one of them, including Rhino - whilst still only a few inches high. Deadpool was approached by Agency X to find and rescue Agent X, who had been captured by Hydra. His payment being "Four reasons" on the chests of Sandi and Outlaw. Deadpool and Weasel went to Afghanistan and located the Hydra base, which Deadpool (being less than a foot tall) easily entered. He used Bob, Agent Of Hydra, to locate and free Agent X (who had been turned into a 500 pound slob by Hydra's Morphogenetic Actuator), being changed back to normal size in the process ("They had Pym Particles. Who doesn't?"). On the Hydra plane back to the USA, Agent X asked Deadpool to take over the running of Agency X whilst he got back in shape after the effects of a Hydra device caused him to gain lots of weight. Deadpool readily agreed. After returning to Agency X, Deadpool and Agent X found that Outlaw and Sandi had been taken hostage by T-Ray. At the Three Strikes Bar, Deadpool gathered information - using violence towards alcohol - to find out where T-Ray was. At Hillsborough (New Jersey), Deadpool, Agent X and Bob Agent Of Hydra (Deadpool's semi-replacement for Weasel who was still in Afghanistan) went to save the girls. Deadpool's first choice of farm house was the wrong one. His second choice was spoilt when T-Ray happened to be stood behind where Deadpool landed after jumping the window - and hit him with a bat. When Deadpool awoke, T-Ray beat him, whilst talking about their last encounter where he 'revealed' that he was actually Wade Wilson. Deadpool managed to break free of his duct taped chair and proceeded to beat on T-Ray - and complaining about the accompanying sound effects. He told T-Ray that "a good friend of mine, who's not any more" helped fix his brain damage - and he now knew who he was. Then T-Ray started using his black magicks. In the ensuing fight, Deadpool was stabbed by T-Ray by a magic sword - a wound which his healing factor would take more time to fix. Being forced to choose to run away, at the expense of Sandi and Outlaw's lives, or stay and save them, possibly dying in the process. He chose to stab T-Ray in the head with a katana ("forged by the same guy who made the one on Heroes"). As he and the girls left the farm, his caption boxes mentioned the fact that he IS Wade Wilson, as that's the name he used to sign up to the army with. While Providence was being attacked by the space-faring entity Hecatomb, Deadpool took the Agency X jet, to help Cable (then part of the Rouge-led X-Men) against the alien. Though he arrived too late, he was in time to help Cable to fight against the Marauders. After a brief skirmish with Sabretooth where he used all of his ammunition taking apart the mutant while Irene Merryweather escaped the island. He then fought the Marauder Senyaka while Cable ran from Gambit and Sunfire, to destroy all of the future-records stored in Providence’s computer systems. Cable had sent him to get the 'Back-up copy' of the data. Cable’s final act was to send Deadpool back home with a “Bodyslide by one” just as Deadpool realised that Cable would never trust him with something so important. In the past, this brought them both to the exact same place - Deadpool is the only one who arrived in his apartment. Deadpool went to Rumekistan to pay his final respects, and was asked by Cyclops to stop Wolverine from tearing through a Hydra base in Afghanistan. Knowing that Weasel was still there, he accepted the job from his ‘fellow’ X-Man and took Bob along with him. Finding Weasel before Wolverine (by a matter of minutes), Deadpool killed his fair share of Hydra shock troops. Weasel was now running this Hydra cell and strapped into a teleportation-capable suit, calling himself the "Penetraitor". When Wolverine turned up and decapitated Deadpool, Weasel distracted the mutant, trying to explain his plan. When that went without luck, more Hydra troops came out to attack Wolverine, dying in the process - but delaying Bob’s reattachment of Deadpool’s head. The only Hydra that were left, were strapped into suits similar to the Penetraitor’s. They activated the suits, expecting to be able to attack Wolverine - but disappeared. The Penetraitor then had the chance to explain, telling Wolverine that the reason there was an ‘I’ in his name, was because he was going to turn against Hydra. The hope was to fit them all with teleport suits, and send them to Guantanamo Bay. With things in Afghanistan sorted, Deadpool returned to Rumekistan with Weasel and Bob to square things with Cyclops. After paying his final respects to a statue of Cable, Deadpool spoke to Weasel, asking if damage his Penetraitor suit sustained during evading Wolverine was dangerous. Just after Weasel explained that there were just a few stray chronitons, Deadpool and Bob disappeared in a flash of light. Appearing in Europe, circa World War II, Deadpool and Bob encountered Captain America and Bucky. They aided the two whilst having random time-skips, to find Armin Zola. After defeating the scientist and his creations, another time-skip made Cap and Bucky forget who Bob and Deadpool were, then try to attack them. During all this, Weasel had gone to the Fantastic Four (currently including Black Panther and his wifeStorm)) for help in returning his friend back to this time. The equipment he used aided them in pulling the time-displaced duo closer, but not far enough. Deadpool and Bob met the original FF and chatted about the predicament, shortly before nearly being lost in a time-fault. With the combined efforts of both teams of FF, they managed to be saved. Deadpool next went on several missions for Dr Strange, including stabbing a lot of mystical creatures with his katana. He later found out that the reason for this was because he needed to seal the mystical hole he created in T-Ray's head by stabbing him and killing him. This was done successfully, but Deadpool wasn't happy to hear that next he had to find T-Ray's soul and bring him back to life. To do this, he was sent on a vision quest by Brother Voodoo, where he fought T-Ray. After a long battle, T-Ray was eventually returned to life, with both realising they needed each other to complement the other. Upon returning to Agency X headquaters, Irene Merryweather came asking for aid in locating a energy generator for Rumekistan which was based in the Savage Lands. When arriving, the team encountered a mind controlled Kazar, and had to fight the forces of Brain Child. During the conflict, Deadpool accidently used Weasel's Penitraitor technology to warp some Dinosuars to the Latverian embassy in New York. The result was upon defeating Brain Child they had to return and help the Avenger's fight Dinosuars infected with the symbiote's they had just defeated. After a long battle, Deadpool saved the day by absorbing the conciousness of the symbiotes and killing himself (albiet breifly). Despite being hailed as something of a hero after the stunt with the symbiotes, Deadpool slipped easily back into his old ways when paid to kill Wolverine. Quite possibly still being sore that the X-Man decapitated him recently, Wade agreed and set about setting things up. For once, he planned every stage of the attack. First he shot, maimed and blew up Logan, then used an AIM device to attatch to a passing subway car and drag him down the street at high speed. Wade used this time to get changed and pick up some gear. When Logan got free, he was in a feral rage, something Wade had been counting on. What he wasn’t counting on was Logan to be feral-smart, cutting off the merc’s fingers seconds before he attempted to fire his gun. During the fight, a woman screamed for help next to a burning car, a baby in child-seat about to be engulfed in flames. Wolverine went to help, tearing the door open which resulted in a backdraft. Logan recovered in time for the doll baby to state it had made stinky before the timer hidden inside it reached zero. Deadpool congratulated the woman on her convincing screaming, giving her something extra over her agreed ‘fee’ to “get some headshots done.” He said it was the most amongst the most convincing screams he had ever heard, and he had heard a lot. When congratulating her on the look of mortal fear that was on her face, he realised Wolverine had partly recovered and was about to attack. Logan managed to get three claws into Deadpool’s chest, getting a dagger in return. The mutant then shoved the other three claws into the other side of the merc’s chest, Deadpool still having enough strength to lift his gun to under Wolverines chin and fire with his newly regrown finger. The two slumped against each other, neither standing nor falling. Deadpool's healing factor proved to be faster in repairing the damage, as Wolverine found out when he awoke in a warehouse rented by Wade. He had tied Wolverine up to a mechanism above a full swimming pool, with the intention of pulling a handle and letting his adamantium skeleton keep him under water to drown. After a little banter, Deadpool went to pull the lever, getting his hand cut off before he could do so. He was surprised to see Daken stood there, but had little time to react other than telling him that 1985 wanted it's hair back, before Daken pulled the lever himself, plunging Wolverine underwater. This angered Deadpool who then attacked Daken, whom revealled he had the uncanny ability to be exactly where an opponent wasn't expecting him to be. Upon his other hand being cut off, he realised the resemblance between Daken and Wolverine, the former revealing he was infact Wolverine's son. During the fight, three grenades were plunged into the water and the resulting explosion flung Wolverine out of the water. Deadpool took a slice across his midsection and nearly lost conciousness as Wolverine told Daken that what was coming wouldn't hurt - just before Daken was shot in the head with a carbonadium bullet. Wolverine revealed that the sniper was Bucky Barnes, who was also the one who hired Deadpool whilst wearing a SHIELD uniform - and there was no money coming. The only way to track Daken down was for someone to try and kill Wolverine, which Deadpool may very well have done if his son hadn't interfered. Despite being told that this was the end to it, Deadpool's thoughts were plotting revenge even as his healing factor worked. T-Ray's Account ((The following is fiction told to Wade by T-Ray)) Following a brief stint of military service, the youth named Jack began his mercenary career while still in his late teens. Accepting assassination jobs only against those whom he felt deserved death, he made a habit of using plastic surgery and an image inducer stolen from a college-age Tony Stark to take on a new identity whenever he failed an assignment. After one such failure, Jack was injured fleeing the wrath of his employers. He was found and nursed back to health by a young couple, Wade and Mercedes Wilson. Seeking to take over Wilson’s identity, Jack attacked him and left him for dead but accidentally killed Mercedes as well. Unhinged over murdering an innocent woman, Jack became convinced that he truly was Wade Wilson. Using that name, he returned to his mercenary activities. | Powers = Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow missing limbs and organs. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Deadpool's body is virtually immune to drugs and toxins. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated - though Blind Al made several references to him being hungover, and he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on his TV. However, he can be affected by certain drugs, such as tranqulizers, if he is exposed to a massive dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Extended Longevity:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. *'Superhuman Strength:' Because of his healing factor, Deadpool can push his muscles to levels beyond the natural limits of an ordinary human being without sustaining injury, giving him some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting about 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Deadpool has actually met and established a relationship with the personification of Death in the Marvel universe and as a result has been cursed by T-Ray, at the behest of Thanos, to be unable to die. | Abilities = Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine or Taskmaster and being fairly evenly matched, which suggests that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe. He is a master of assassination techniques, is an excellent marksman, and is highly skilled with bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back). He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, amongst other languages. | Equipment = Deadpool utilizes a teleportation device located in his belt to whisk him out of (and occasionally into) danger, as well as a holographic image inducer that he can use to disguise his true appearance as necessary. | Transportation = Teleportation Device. Deadpool is currently able to 'bodyslide' to where ever Cable is present, through Providence. | Weapons = Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignment. Most often, Deadpool uses guns, grenades, sais, and katanas. | Notes = | Trivia = * Deadpool has friends, such as Weasel and Blind Al, that he was loyal to and cared about due to his insanity, he would mistreat them at times, such as stabbing Weasel in the leg over the last Cheesy Poof or confining Blind Al in a room filled with sharp objects. * After becoming temporarily merged with Cable, Wade seemed to be immune to Cable's telepathy despite Cable's psionic powers becoming greatly increased. * The Healing Factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. This constant flux is not what causes him to have his witty banter and ADD-type personality, "That's just the way I am, bitch!", as Deadpool once put it. * Deadpool commonly develops obsessions with words and people, repeatedly mentioning the words duodenum and chimichanga, the phrase "Sphincter says what?", and is frequently preoccupied by thoughts of Bea Arthur, Ernest Borgnine, and the Olsen Twins. A recurring gag of his is when he calls guns "doorknobs." While holding a pair of guns in his hands, he spoke a famous line: "Doorknobs don't kill people, I kill people." * According to the villainous Taskmaster, whose powers allowed him to analyze and copy the mercenary's fighting style, Deadpool always dodges to the left. * Deadpool was cursed for a short time by Loki, who had claimed to be his father, the curse made him look like Thom Cruz, rendered his face totally invulnerable, and his life to "fall to ruin." The curse was removed when Deadpool reconciled with his true father, who he met in a bar without ever realizing who it was. This seems to contradict an issue of "Cable & Deadpool" when a conversation between Cable and Deadpool about their pasts and parents, Deadpool's father is shown dying when he was a teenager, however when questioned on the truth of the story by Cable, Deadpool responds, "I'll tell you the truth when you tell me." * Deadpool's speech and thought balloons and captions are usually colored yellow, to represent his distinctive voice (although nobody knows exactly what is distinctive about his voice, only that it sounds different). Cable has described his voice as having a "gravelly, Demi Moore" quality. Blind Al has also stated that Deadpool's voice sounds like a distinct mixture of "gasoline and gravel." In his earliest appearances, his speech balloons were normal balloons with red borders (soon changed to yellow borders); in later appearances, the interior would be colored yellow and the text would be written in a slightly mangled font. * Deadpool is one of few Marvel comic books that have broken the "fourth wall" and called attention to his nature as a comic book character. * The X-Man Gambit has such respect for Deadpool's fighting abilities that he once paid him off rather than risk battling him, admitting that fighting Deadpool is tantamount to suicide. * Domino once said that Deadpool's most lethal weapon is his mouth. He will blabber nonsense during the whole fight, distracting and maiming the opponent until the latter "surrenders or commits suicide." | Links = * Comics:Deadpool * Wikipedia's Deadpool page * Deadpool at marvel.com | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Video Games Deadpool has appeared in at least two video games based on Marvel comics. In both, he was voiced by John Kassir. * In X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, he appears as a boss character (brainwashed by Mister Sinister) and is also unlockable as a playable character. * Deadpool is a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. His unlockable costumes include his Ultimate version. In his simulator disk, he is trapped in Murderworld and must defeat Dark Spider-Man to escape * In X-Men: The Official Game, his name appears above a cell door in one of Wolverine's levels, though he doesn't make an appearance. Television * In the X-Men Animated Series, Morph briefly transforms into Deadpool. Deadpool's face is also seen in a flashback while Professor Xavier is probing the mind of Sabretooth. An evil psychic projection of Xavier also created an illusion of Deadpool while tormenting Wolverine. Merchandise * Bowen Designs have produced 2 Deadpool mini-busts and a Deadpool Statue. Over the years Deadpool has also had a few action figures, the most recent being released in Series 6 of the Marvel Legends range. }} * Eaglemoss have released a Deadpool figurine for The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection number 56. Category:Divorced Characters Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Frightful Four members Category:Weapon X members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Weapon Plus